El Lobo que se Enamoró de Caperucita Roja
by Banshee Soel
Summary: OneShot. "Nuestro encuentro marca el final." No quería creerlo, tampoco aceptarlo, pero al final tenía razón. Estamos malditos.


**El Lobo que se Enamoró de Caperucita Roja**

**(Syaoran/Sakura)**

**Disclaimer: **Card Captor Sakura ni sus personajes me pertenecen, sino a CLAMP. Sólo los tomo prestados para poder hacer una historia a mi pura imaginación y sin fines de lucro.

* * *

"_No percibes "mi mirada" y "Mi voz" no te llegará, s__ólo nuestros suspiros se sienten inútilmente."_  
_Anónimo_

**Sakura's POV**

Fue un día como cualquier otro, donde debía ir a la casa de mi padre el cual se encontraba muy enfermo. Como no podía moverse se me ocurrió llevarle algo dulce para comer y, por supuesto, ver una de sus gentiles sonrisas. Así que tomé una canasta y la llené de deliciosas y jugosas manzanas rojas, ya que sabía que mi padre las adoraría. Pero antes de poder marcharme mi hermano mayor me dio una advertencia:

_"Ten cuidado del bosque, ahí viven muchos lobos que pueden devorarte."_

Algo asustada por su precaución asentí y me marché de la casa, buscando el sendero que llevaba a donde se encontraba la casa de mi padre.

Luego de caminar por una larga hora llegué a una bifurcación, y por instinto decidí tomar el camino de la izquierda, el cual dirigía a un frondoso bosque. Sin poder evitarlo recordé la advertencia de mi hermano, tensando mi cuerpo y rezando porque no ocurriera nada. Los pocos pájaros que se posaban en las ramas de animaban a cantar dulcemente, y aquél regalo de la naturaleza logró calmarme e incluso animarme a unirme a ellos, hasta que vi una sombra bastante grande moverse entre unos árboles y me paralicé, silenciándome al instante. No pude reaccionar pero mis ojos seguían uno a uno sus movimientos, y entre árbol y árbol a la distancia pude notar que se acercaba cada vez más a mí. Grité tan fuerte que las aves escaparon y ordené mentalmente a mis piernas que reaccionaran; y lo hicieron, pues cuando volví del shock me encontraba corriendo a toda velocidad.

**Shaoran's POV**

De nuevo me encontraba solo vagando por el espeso bosque que hacía de hábitat para mí, sin ninguna novedad más que las aves a las que se les ocurría volar cerca de mí y huían despavoridas en cuando se cruzaban con mi mirada asesina al igual que los pequeños animales que osaban cruzarse en mi camino. Yo no quise vivir jamás en un espacio tan pequeño y siendo el desertor de toda una historia, pero era el papel que me tocaba. Después de todo era el _Malvado Lobo Feroz _que debía ser el tirano de todo el bosque, con hambre de sangre y deseos de destruir las vidas de aquellos seres que tanto me despreciaban. Sin embargo, después de tantos años, ya estaba acostumbrado a ser el paria del lugar.

Caminando como siempre en busca de algún bocadillo me adentré por la zona más profunda del bosque hasta que mis sensibles oídos me hicieron detener abruptamente. Una dulce voz se escurría por cada rincón del bosque, amplificándose al ingresar en los huecos de los árboles. Era una voz que jamás había escuchado y me había embelesado por completo. Incluso las aves parecían tener el mismo efecto, pues se sumaban a aquella voz como un coro celestial. No podía dejar escapar aquel descubrimiento, así que aceleré el paso en busca de aquel tesoro, y en cuanto estuve a una distancia prudente pude ver a la dueña de aquella voz, la cual era una niña que se encontraba de espaldas, impidiéndome poder ver su rostro. Todo lo que mis lobunos ojos podían ver era rojo: una falda roja y lo que más resaltaba: una caperuza roja brillante. Quise acercarme más, pero mis pisadas me traicionaron y alertaron a la niña, la cual se volteó asustada hacia mí dirección, quedándose paralizada de miedo. Yo no quería esa reacción, e incluso quería verla mejor, intentando acercarme lentamente a ella. Quería descubrir por qué mí corazón latía así cuando escuchaba su voz. Pero me acerqué demasiado, y la niña huyó, dejando tras de sí una manzana roja.

**- ¡H-hey! ¡Espera! **

La seguí, intentando detenerla con todas mis fuerzas, hasta que por fin logré agarrarle un brazo, pero inmediatamente la solté cuando ella soltó un quejido de dolor. Era muy delicada. Me disculpé y antes de que volviera a huir le alcancé la manzana que había perdido, pudiendo observar lentamente cómo el rostro de la niña cambiaba del pánico a una hermosa sonrisa, la cual dejaba al descubierto unos hermosos ojos esmeralda. Mi corazón dio un vuelco ante esta demostración de pura inocencia. Definitivamente no estaba acostumbrado a esto.

**- Gracias, eres muy amable.**

Ella siguió sonriendo una vez que se sintió en confianza conmigo, pero definitivamente estaba turbado. No entendía por qué me sentía así, por qué esa niña me sonreía y me decía que era amable, cuando todos me decían cosas horribles desde que tenía memoria.

**- ¡N-No es nada!**

No podía soportar el torbellino que nacía dentro de mí, así que ésta vez era mi turno de huir, saltando hacia las ramas de los árboles y perdiéndome en ellos.

**Sakura's POV**

Sabía que se trataba de él en cuanto vi esas orejas puntiagudas que sobresalían de su cabello alborotado, los colmillos que decoraban su boca y esa cola tupida que se asomaba hacia un lado; sabía que él era el Lobo Feroz, pero por extraño que resultara no sentí miedo. Incluso me sentí aliviada de poder saber que aquella sombra no era un fantasma. Aquellos seres me daban mucho más miedo que el lobo, aunque eso no tuviera el menor sentido. Y cuando el lobo me entregó la manzana que había perdido me sentí aliviada y sonreí con todo el rostro. Aquel lobo era realmente amable y dulce, ya que la había alcanzado sólo para devolverle una de sus manzanas. Sin embargo no entendí porque de pronto el lobo parecía contrariado y dio un gran salto a una de las ramas del árbol que tenía a mí lado, desapareciendo en la distancia.

Ahí me quedé, pensando en aquél rostro tan hermoso y con unos ojos ámbar tan brillantes y puros. Y no entendía por qué mi hermano me había advertido del lobo, pues era mucho más amable de lo que cualquiera podría pensar.

Así seguí dándole vueltas al asunto cuando decidí continuar mi camino hacia la casa de mi padre, silbando suavemente una alegre melodía.

Así los días se fueron repitiendo, uno tras otro, y salí como siempre de mí casa siguiendo el mismo camino, esperando encontrarme con aquel amable lobo. Una vez que llegué al mismo lugar donde lo había visto noté un leve movimiento entre unos arbustos y me acerqué a investigar. Por supuesto, ahí se encontraba él recargado sobre un árbol con el mismo rostro serio de ayer, pero esta vez pude notar su sorpresa al verme, y sonreí.

**- Toma **- Le acerqué una de las manzanas que tenía en mí cesta** - Éstas son para ti. Espero que te gusten las manzanas.**

Él me miró con desconfianza y luego de unos segundos tomó con torpeza la manzana con sus garras y comenzó a comerla, devorándola en unos pocos bocados. Decidí sentarme al otro lado del árbol donde estaba el Lobo y dejé la canasta a medio abrir para que él se pudiera servir más. Cuando noté que las manzanas comenzaban a salir de la cesta con suma velocidad, me reí.

**Syaoran's POV**

Los días se repetían con la misma sorpresa de que esa niña con la caperuza roja venía a verme, siempre a la misma hora y siempre con las mismas deliciosas manzanas que nos unieron en nuestro primer encuentro. Por mi parte, le daba como siempre unas pocas flores rosadas, llamadas 'Sakura', como agradecimiento. Y ella las tomaba con una sonrisa.

Al principio pensé que lo que me había atraído era su voz tan inocente, y nada más. Era sólo una simple humana más, pero me equivoqué. Al pasar más tiempo con ella no pude evitar sentirme destrozado cada vez que se marchaba y me dejaba ahí, solo. Ya no podía soportar estar lejos de ella, y no me importaban los insultos que recibía a diario, porque sabía que la vería de nuevo al día siguiente, pero entonces... _eso _ocurrió. Aquello que sentía caló hondo en mí hasta darme cuenta de que me había enamorado de esa niña.

Una vez más estaba esperándola en el camino, pero ésta vez no la vería directamente. No. Porque esto está mal. Ella debe seguir su camino y no estar involucrada con alguien como yo. Y yo debo seguir acá, solo en el bosque, como debe ser. Pero ella era muy insistente, seguía tomando el mismo camino equivocado, buscándome. Y cuando escuchaba su voz cantando suavemente huía entre los árboles, conformándome a observarla y cuidarla, porque era muy débil e inocente. No debía verme, no debía escucharme. _No debía quererme_.

**Sakura's POV**

_"Tú eres Caperucita Roja y yo soy el Lobo Feroz, lo nuestro es imposible"_

Me dijiste, pero esto es inevitable. No eres nada de lo que los demás dicen, solo yo te conozco bien y puedo decir que eres el ser más amable y gentil que conocí en mi vida, por eso te quiero. No me importa que los demás no lo entiendan, pero por favor, déjame verte. Déjame tocarte.

Así pasaron las semanas y jamás me dejaste ver de nuevo tus ojos, ya que siempre huías de mí y yo, al verte escondido, pretendía no verte y seguir con mi camino. Era demasiado doloroso, pero ambos sabíamos que a pesar de nuestro amor teníamos un papel que cumplir, y por eso estábamos malditos.

Realmente no quería esto, sólo quería estar contigo. Repetí mi rutina de ir a verte, a sabiendas que ibas a huir, pero poco a poco logré que entendieras lo profundo de mis sentimientos y me dejaste estar a tu lado, aunque no podíamos ni vernos ni hablar. Aquél árbol hacía de barrera entre nosotros, pero era lo único que podíamos hacer para estar juntos, así que no me importaba. Yo era feliz.

Un día decidí romper con toda esta farsa y me dirigí a la casa de mi padre. Le diría todo, que estaba enamorada del Lobo y que huiría lejos con él, si era necesario. Pero nada me preparó para lo que pasaría, sintiendo cómo se me llenaban los ojos de lágrimas con aquella visión.

**Syaoran's POV**

A pesar de todas las advertencias que le hice ella siguió buscándome y no pude evitar querer romper con mi papel y huir lejos, con ella. Sabía que estaba mal y que lo nuestro era imposible; era una maldición. Pero yo quería romper con esa maldición, sin importarme las consecuencias.

Me decidí con paso firme a ir a la casa del padre de Caperucita, hablar con él y explicarle que la amaba y que, a pesar de ser el Lobo paria del bosque, ella estaría conmigo. Pero el padre no entendió nuestros sentimientos. Él sólo me veía como lo que era, el _Lobo Feroz_, y jamás me permitiría estar con ella. Estaba completamente desesperado por la situación. Realmente amaba a Caperucita; la única persona en el mundo que me aceptó y me dio su inocente corazón, así que iría por ella de todos modos y hablaríamos juntos de nuevo con su padre, pero cuando di media vuelta para marcharme un sonido sordo rompió el silencio y sentí cómo mi pecho se empapaba con mi propia sangre. Sin poder entender qué había pasado busqué con la vista al responsable de aquello y encontré a un hombre más joven, moreno y vestido de cazador. Tenía en sus manos una escopeta que aún escupía humo por su cañón.

_"Ah... Definitivamente estamos malditos. Nuestro encuentro marcaba el final, y eso era inevitable."_

Con ese último pensamiento y una sonrisa inocente en mi mente mi mundo se oscureció.

**Sakura's POV**

Cerca de la ventana, del lado exterior, vi a mi hermano sosteniendo un arma y a su lado estaba mi padre. Ambos miraban hacia el suelo y los imité, encontrando a mi amado Lobo que yacía envuelto en sangre. Me lancé a su lado llorando a mares, y cuando le quise tomar la mano ésta estaba helada.

No... No podía ser. Esto no es verdad.

Y fue cuando recordé aquella maldita frase que el mi querido Lobo me había dicho una vez: _"Nuestro encuentro marca el final."_

Y grité con todas mis fuerzas, desgarrada por dentro y queriendo morir con él, pues me habían quitado al único ser que había logrado amar con tal intensidad y que ni siquiera quisieron entender. Sólo por estar malditos. Sólo por ser _Caperucita_ y el _Lobo_.

* * *

**Notas de la autora: **Hola a todos! Aquí llego después de mucho tiempo desde mi última entrega con una historia bastante triste. La creé en base a un _headcanon_ que tuve donde Sakura era Caperucita y Syaoran el Lobo Feroz y se enamoraban, pero por tener estos papeles no podían estar juntos. Creo que ya entendieron bien la idea al leer.

Esta idea, a su vez, está inspirada en un video que anda dando vueltas por internet, sólo que yo le agregué un par de cosas e hice protagonistas a Saku y Syao. Incluso me sirvió de inspiración escucharla de fondo mientras iba escribiendo.

Hay un dibujo que hice que acompaña a la historia, que pueden ver en mi DeviantArt (BansheeSoel) junto con el resto de dibujos que hago para mis historias y algunos extras.

Espero que les haya gustado esta historia. No olviden dejar un review contándome qué les pareció e incluso darme críticas constructivas. Serán bien recibidas.

¡Nos vemos pronto!


End file.
